The Diary of Crabbe and Goyle
by PhoenixFire77
Summary: Attempt to read Crabbe and Goyle's horrid spelling! Check your answers when Draco helps them translate it! A story mixed with a challenge!
1. The First Challenge

**Chapter One: In Which Draco Helps Them.**

Deer Diry,

I am Crabbe and fis is Goyle. Wee ar besst frends. Ar bos, Drako, is a Slitheren just lyk us. Murlin, Drako sais ar speling is horendus. Wee ar gong to try transalait ar wrytyng nou.

Wee wil aasc Drako to help us transalait nou.

Frum Crabbe and Goyle.

TRANSLATION:

Dear Diary,

I am Crabbe and this is Goyle. We are best friends. Our boss, Draco, is a Slytherin just like us. Merlin, Draco says our spelling is horrendous. We are going to try translate our writing now.

We will ask Draco to help us translate now.

From,

Crabbe and Goyle.

**Me: I own Harry Potter.**

**J.K Rowling: GRRR!**

**Me: Fine! She owns it, not me -chucks thumb at Rowling-**

**J.K Rowling: -nods in approval-**

**Me: Well, that's it, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**J.K Rowling: -taps shoulder-**

**Me: What is it?**

**J.K Rowling: I'd just like to say that I wish you to review on this fanfic of my book series.**

**Me: Listen to her. She's smart.**


	2. Author's Note (Don't skip)

**_A/N_****: Sorry to all those who thought this was an update. I haven't updated in ages so I'm sorry. But I have Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday off so I'll try edit as much as I can. Please review! I need ideas! I'm using a chapter for an A/N because it's a very long A/N and I dont fancy fitting it into a story chapter, so I'm doing an A/N chapter. I'm very busy so don't think I'm abandoning the story, it's just that I don't have time. **

**Sorry, AGAIN, **

**GHPFK (Girl HP For Kids)**


	3. The Second Challenge

Deer Diarie,

Vincent and Greg ar bak agen wiff sum more news of wot's hapening in our life. Drako was being meen to us agen and he keeps saiing Crabbe and Goyle why is yur spelling so bad yoo need English lesons I'm ashamed of yoo go to the Muggle world!

Drako is so meen! Why is Drako always so meen to us? We ar grate spelers, better than him, he's rubbish! He spells his on naim rong, he spells his naim Draco even thou it's Drako! How chupid is fat?! Very, we say! We wil rite what he thinks our diarie is ment to be spelt.

TRANSLATION:

Dear Diary,

Vincent and Greg are back again with some more news of what's happening in our life. Draco is bring mean to us again and he keeps saying "Crabbe and Goyle, why is your spelling so bad? You need English lessons, I'm ashamed of you! Go to the Muggle world!"

Draco is so mean! Why is Draco always so mean to us? We are great spellers - better than him, he's rubbish! He spells his own name wrong, he spells his name Draco even though it's Drako! How stupid is that? Very, we say! We will write what he thinks our diary is meant to be spelt.


	4. The Third Challenge

**Crabbe and Goyle meet Harry on the train. Credit for this idea goes to glazedwater.**

Deer Diarie,

We ar sitting with Tracie, Astoria, Dafeen, Drako, Pansie, Millisent, Blaiz, and Theo. Drako is saiing we ar just his bodygards and he cols us his too goons! Drako's so meen, yet Astoria and Pansie luv him! Drako leeds us out of the compirtmint and ovur to anover compirtmint. Harry Poter, allso nown as Boy Wunder, is sitting ther wiff a blood traiter Weesly.

"So the roomors are troo? Harry Poter is reely in this compirtmint?" sayd Drako. Harry sied. "Go awai, Malfoy." sayd Harry. Drako held out his hand. "Bee my frend?" said Drako. Harry shook his hed. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Drako sayd carlessly, as if we ar chupid, mindless ideeots! ARGH!

TRANSLATION:

Dear Diary,

We are sitting with Tracey, Astoria, Daphne, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Theo. Draco is saying we are just his bodyguards and he calls us his two goons! Draco's so mean, yet Astoria and Pansy love him! Draco leads us out of the compartment and over to another compartment. Harry Potter, also known as Boy Wonder, is sitting there with a blood traitor Weasley.

"So the rumors are true? Harry Potter is really in this compartment?" said Draco. Harry sighed. "Go away, Malfoy." said Harry. Draco held out his hand. "Be my friend?" said Draco. Harry shook his head. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Draco said carelessly, as if we are stupid, mindless idiotd! ARGH!

**I know that's not what happened but it's a messy, brief recount!**


End file.
